Lost Life
by TradeChat
Summary: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Reincarnated as Naruko Uzumaki. Join her adventure as she sets out to restore the world as her previous life envisioned long ago, a life without chakra and a life of peace. See how she deals with the current war torn world.
1. Disaster

**Lost Life**

 **Chapter One – Disaster**

' _A long time ago there lived a man, this was no ordinary man he was known all across the elemental nations by a simple name that was both feared and loved, he was known as the Rikudo Sennin a man that will be forever known in history as the one that gifted the world with chakra._

 _Much is unknown about the man himself such as his name, who was his mother, why he chose to give the world chakra, many believed he was a god others believed he was a fool, both would be correct in these assumptions._

 _The sennin later in life had two son's Asura and Indra who were always fighting to become their fathers successor, when the sennin died the two son's would later go on to receive gifts from him Indra would receive the eyes of the sennin while Asura would receive his body's powers and wish to attain peace in this world._

 _Indra would later try to fight and kill his brother who believed that he should be the one to attain peace in this world as he felt it was his birthright being the first born, Indra's descendants (Who became the Uchiha clan) would continue this fight with Asura's descendants (who would become known as the Senju clan)_

 _This fighting would continue for years to come until a Senju and an Uchiha where born that would later in life change things in both clans and become best friends, their names where Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha_

 _The fighting came to a standstill when Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju both became clan heads, together they came to an understanding and later both clans where at peace with one another. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha both decided since they were at peace they could begin to accomplish their collective dream, to build a hidden village that would later be known as Kon-'_

SLAM!

The sound of a big book shutting rang throughout the Library, most people looked up to where the noise came from but when they couldn't find it they dismissed it and went on with what they were doing, what they didn't know was that in a small enclosed area of the library a little girl who couldn't be older than 7 was currently reading a book that looked way too big for her to be reading, so why was this little girl reading said book?

The girl in question appeared to be in deep thought about what she had just read, she had blonde hair that cascaded down past her shoulders and rested in the middle of her back, she was wearing an orange jumpsuit that some people wouldn't even be caught dead looking at, it was hideous. On the top of her head was a pair of goggles but what caught most people's eyes about the girl where the whisker marks on her face.

' _Rikudo Sennin? Why it is no one talks about such a person.'_ Where the girls thoughts.

What the girl didn't know was that when she was reading this something deep down had awakened, a being of immense power.

The sound of footsteps coming towards her position rang her out of her thoughts, she couldn't be caught in the library, and she stood up getting ready to run, just as the footstep's rounded the corner towards her position.

Just as she was about to run she tripped and fell face first.

What did she trip on? The book she was just reading.

"YOU! What are you doing in my Library!" the librarian yelled at the girl

This seemed to grab the attention of the other people in said library and most chuunin where already walking towards the area the girl was located, when they got there they quickly gathered the girl up and threw her out of the library with a quick.

"And stay out! Demons don't need to learn!"

The girl of course landed in a heap in front of the library, she quickly stood up and dusted herself off, many people on the streets had stopped and glared at her, the glares soon turned to whispers but she just ignored them, turning around with a scowl on her face she stalked off towards her home.

With more glares from the villagers some ninja she continued soon found her way back to her home, a rundown apartment that needed a major fixing, said apartment was located in an area of the village where most crimes where held, robbery, murder and worst of all rape.

The girl wondered why most of the village hated her, treated her like nothing but dirt beneath their feet but every time she wants to find answers from her "jiji" he says he doesn't know or to forgive them, she doesn't know how much forgiveness she has left in this little heart of hers, but she always promises to try her best to forgive.

' _What a foolish thought, forgive them... It's sickening.'_ the girl thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment, she walked in and went to her bed to sleep, to clear her mind. Contrary to popular belief this girl was smart a genius if not, she hated her orange "monstrosity" people call a jumpsuit, if it was up to her she would where white, white was such a nice color.

A few hours after the girl fell asleep it was getting dark outside, and something was coming up the stairs if the loud 'Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!' wasn't any indication.

Unfortunately this little girl was a really heavy sleeper, she wouldn't awaken until her body said she needed to be awake, so when the front door opened and in came several villagers looking to rid Konoha of the "demon" she was still asleep.

They all raised their weapons to kill her in one swift moment, that was the plan anyway, just as there make shift weapons were about to come into contact with the girl, her body woke her up and she was immediately on guard sensing intruders.

The girl jumped out of the window and fell down about 100 meters before coming into contact with the ground which hurt, a lot, since she had no ninja training she didn't know how to cushion the fall, by the time however she got down to the ground she failed to notice a rather large amount of civilians and some ninja standing outside her apartment building with torches.

' _Seems after they killed me they were going to burn down the building and play it off as some electrical malfunction… Idiots.'_ The girl thought before she shot off into a rather small alleyway, the civilians however noticed her and took off after her.

The girl failed to notice however that there was something blocking her path as she turned to look over her shoulder to see if they followed her, she ran into it and fell back onto her bottom sitting on the ground she looked up, there stood a man approximately 6 foot tall and he was rather fat.

' _Civilian *Sigh* Just my luck.'_ She thought before she was hit over the head and blacked out.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Slowly the girls eyes open to see a corridor, with water, doors on her right and left, she got up and looked down to see her reflection staring back at her.

"This way." She heard a voice come from in front of her it sounded feminine and motherly.

She chose to walk her way towards this strange voice, down the end of the corridor. When she reached the end she saw a large cage, on the front of the cage there was a piece of paper on it that had the Kanji for seal, within the large cage she could here deep breaths like someone or something is sleeping.

Standing directly in front of the cage was a women, she had long hair that reached to the floor it was as white as snow, the women was wearing something similar to a kimono that was white, it had weird symbols on it that where black in color, most noticeable however were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head, the girl was stuck in a daze, she couldn't see this women's face but she looked beautiful.

"Hello?" She spoke in a confused voice, Why was she here? Where was she? Why is there a big cage?

The women turned around and gave her a polite smile something of which she never received, she know took notice of the women's face she looked to have three eyes, which was weird didn't people have two eyes?

"We are in your mind." The women spoke it was a gentle tone.

'My mind… Interesting.' Where her thoughts, she didn't take her eyes of the women but she saw her smile widen as if she read her thoughts.

"You are here because I wished it, and it's time for you to finally meet me." The women then continued on "My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki." The women know identified as Kaguya finished.

The girl was looking at Kaguya oddly, she saw Kaguya sigh and then walk towards the girl, and the girl on reflex took a step back which Kaguya saw.

"I am not going to hurt you." Kaguya said, she saw the girl relax and continued to walk towards her, when she reached the girl she knelt down and looked into her eyes, the girl looked back, it was silent for a long time before Kaguya put her hand on the top of the girls head.

"I have been watching you Naruko Uzumaki." The girl now identified as Naruko who was still entranced in the beauty of Kaguya's eyes broke out of her trance when she heard her name.

"Why? And what's with the cage?" Naruko questioned.

Kaguya smiled at the girl "I have been waiting to meet you Naruko, contrary to popular belief you are someone very special to me and to this world, and the cage is there to keep something back"

Naruko was lost in thought, how could she be special to this women, Kaguya they have never met.

"Something about you is about to change Naruko and I am going to need you to hear me out because this may take a while to explain okay?" Kaguya saw Naruko nod "Well then why don't you take a seat?"

Naruko sat down while Kaguya kneeled in front of Naruko and began to explain things to Naruko.

"Naruko do you know of the one they call Sage of Six paths?" with Naruko's confirmed nod she continued "His name was Hogoromo Otutsuki." Kaguya saw Naruko's eyes widen and she continued "I was his mother." Naruko was staring at Kaguya with wide eyes.

"You where his mother?" Naruko questioned.

"Yes, But this is not why I wanted to meet you." Kaguya wanted to move on and get to why she was here.

"Well then why did you want to meet me?" Naruko looked at her with a cute tilt of the head.

"It might be hard to believe this but that's the reason I am here, Naruko, in your previous life time you where me, at some point I was reincarnated and reborn as you, I am not really here I am a spirit or if you would, your locked away memories and powers." Kaguya explained.

Naruko was looking at Kaguya as she explained running through a lot of emotions, going wide eyed, confused to complete and utter disbelief, until she thought about it, if reincarnation was true and this was real.

"Say I believe you, what happens then?" Naruko asks, would she get her memories and powers?

"Well I would unlock your lost memories and powers" Kaguya explained. "Your powers would take time to fully unlock to a stage where you would be able to use them to the fullest." Kaguya looked at Naruko who looked in thought.

"How would we unlock my memories?" Naruko asks, curious to see if it was painful.

"It won't be painful if you are wondering and I can do it at any moment but I need you to be completely still have a clear mind and to accept me, if you reject me it will be painful." Kaguya explains, with a nod of Naruko head Kaguya continued "Now before we do this I need you to do something."

"Yes?" Naruko questions.

"You will regain your memories from your previous life as me, Kaguya and your personality will change dramatically, I need you to leave this village but return later, say 5 years, and deal with the ones that are hunting the Biju, you will understand once I recover your lost memories" Kaguya finished her explanation.

"I can do that." Naruko replied before she closed her eyes and concentrated on clearing her mind.

Kaguya lifted her hands and placed the on either side of Naruko's head, she then started to channel chakra to her hands, before there was a bright light. Kaguya didn't see it nor could Naruko both had their eyes closed in concentration, but it was bright enough to awake the one behind the cage, it looked to the light and winced, before he closed his eyes harshly.

When the bright light was gone, only one figure remained and that was Naruko, before Naruko opened her eyes she was assaulted with lots of images and memories and she started to remember things more clearly, The Shinju's fruit, The Ten-Tails and her ability's.

When she opened her eyes she looked around until she visualized a mirror, which popped out of nowhere remembering this was her mind and something she controlled, she looked at the mirror and took in her appearance, gone where her blue eyes instead they were white. Gone was her blonde hair replaced by snow white hair that no longer spiked up in weird directions but fell straight.

Naruko was still wearing her orange "monstrosity" which she sneered at in disgust, she looked back in the mirror and was ashamed she didn't have her third eye or horns yet.

Naruko sighs and says to herself "Guess I will have to wait for them to come back, got so used to them I Miss them." As this was going on she failed to see the two rather large red eyes staring at her in shock behind the cage, it was as if this being was looking at a ghost.

"First thing I am going to do is get rid of this stupid orange thing." She said in disgust.

Then she looks over to the cage and sees two red eyes looking at her, she smiles to herself at a thought, leave it to her son from her previous life to split up the ten-tails into nine separate beings of immense power.

'What was this one's name?' she thought to herself, she remembered Hagoromo saying something about naming them before sending them away.

"Kyuubi." She spoke with much command.

" **It's you!"** TheKyuubi spoke, with a growl **.**

"Whom are you referring to?" She spoke with sarcasm as she approached the cage.

" **Kaguya Otutsuki!"** He said the name with so much venom.

"You are correct." Naruko spoke "But you can refer to me as Naruko, it seems I have been reincarnated."

" **What are you doing here!"** The Kyuubi asked, or rather demanded an answer.

"Wouldn't you like to meet the one you are sealed in?" Naruko said as she finally approached the cage, the question though made The Kyuubi growl.

" **What are you going to do, demand my power? Jiji told the whole nine of us about you!"** The Kyuubi was getting rather agitated at the thought of being sealed inside _The_ Kaguya Otutsuki, Hagoromo told the tailed beasts about how his mother tried to attain peace.

"I don't need your power." Naruko said this made the Kyuubi look at her as if she was crazy. "You could say rather, I am here to help keep you away from a mad man that wishes to recreate the ten-tails." As Naruko continued to speak she floated until she was directly in front of the seal.

The Kyuubi was surprised was she going to let him free? What was she doing? He looked at her as she closed her eyes, the mindscape soon started to shift to something akin to a forest there was still a cage there though a little different instead of gold bars it was made of red wood.

The Kyuubi was a little surprised why did she change the look of the mindscape? Wouldn't she want the Kyuubi to just give her power to dominate the world like she did before hand in her previous life, this wasn't the Kaguya he was told about.

' **What did she say about the Ten-Tails?'** The Kyuubi's thought where cut out when Naruko opened her eyes and stared directly into the Kyuubi's red ones.

"Do you promise to behave?" Naruko asks.

" **What?"** The Kyuubi asks generally curious, what was she on about?

"I said, do you promise to behave?"

" **I guess?"** Now he was really confused.

"Good." She said as she put her hand on the piece of paper, while the Kyuubi looked at her shocked, she was going to rip of the seal? Just like that!

Naruko meanwhile was confused she sensed two foreign chakra sources in the seal and along with that she would need a key to unlock the cage completely, she frowned and focused on the two foreign chakra signatures, to see if she could pull them out and talk with said beings.

"I am sorry Kyuubi I cannot unlock the seal until I have the key."

" **Typical."** The Kyuubi mumbled until he winced at the killing intent that was directed at him, she might be young but she has her memories and ability's, well not all her ability's.

"Do not assume I made that up to keep you at bay Kyuubi! I cannot unlock a seal without the Key which I have no location of." Naruko started of infuriated until she calmed down. "Plus there is also two foreign chakra signatures in the seal, tell me who sealed you inside my body?"

" **The Yondaime Hokage!"** Kyuubi said infuriated.

"It would be best to assume he also sealed himself in the seal as a precaution to you trying to 'Take Over' as people would say, but the other person." Naruko said as she continued to think on how to draw them out, both signatures.

"That could work." Naruko said more to herself, she put her hand back onto the piece of paper and begun to channel chakra in her hands, the Kyuubi was staring at her in curiosity. Naruko eyes shot open when she felt her chakra touch both the other foreign chakra signatures and then she pulled.

When she did she pulled out two people a man and a woman.

The man was tall, he had blonde hair that spiked up in all different directions and fell down to his shoulders and although she couldn't see his eyes she guessed they were blue, he was wearing blue ANBU pants and a Jounin jacket she couldn't see his shirt because of the sleeveless white haori he was wearing which Yondaime Hokage had printed on the back.

The woman was fairly tall shorter than the man, she had red hair that fell down and finished just before her hips and just like the man she couldn't see her eyes and wouldn't know what to guess of their color, she wore a dress that was olive green.

They were both asleep so she did the only thing she could think of to make them awaken.

Naruko screamed at them "WAKE UP!" Her voice was laced with chakra to make it amplify.

Like any normal sane person they awoke, with a scream, they both quickly stood up and took in their surroundings and the agitated girl before them whom looked really familiar in a way, they both quickly caught their bearings before they said in unison.

"Who are you?"

"The real question is who are you." Naruko was getting annoyed now.

"Um… I'm Minato Namikaze and this is." He pointed towards the woman who responded "Kushina Uzumaki." She responded before she looked at the girl curious as to who she is and why they were in a forest.

"I see… Interesting indeed." Naruko said before she looked at both Minato and Kushina then directed her attention to the cage which neither Minato nor Kushina saw up until now, both where staring wide eyed at the cage and the beast within it.

"And what do you make of this Kyuubi?" Naruko said before both Minato and Kushina looked at Naruko wide eyed.

'Did she just say Kyuubi?' Was the thought on both of their minds.

" **What you already know of course."** The Kyuubi answered with snide sarcasm.

'That answers that.' Was the thought of Kushina and Minato.

"I see… Let me ask you something, why was your chakra signature sealed within the seal contain the Kyuubi." Naruko asks, generally curious of course she knew why Minato did it, but this Kushina person.

"First let me ask you something, who are you?" Kushina asked, wanting to know if this person this girl in front of her was her daughter.

"If your question pertains about your daughter." Naruko started, with a sigh she continued "Then you would be correct in you assumption, Naruko Uzumaki I suppose, a pleasure I'm sure." Naruko finished, it wasn't long for both of her 'Parents' to wrap her up in a hug.

"How has your life been Naruko-Chan?" Kushina asks her daughter but soon regretted it after seeing the look on her face.

With venom she responded "Like hell." Without looking at her 'Parents' who were soon finding the floor interesting.

"Right now my real body should be in hospital, after a civilian attack who say they are going to 'Finish what the Yondaime started' Imbeciles." Naruko said looking straight at her father, Minato Namikaze with nothing but hatred.

Kushina however punches Minato on the top of his head yelling about how 'he is nothing but an idiot leaving his only child to a world filled with hatred' which in turn has Minato sitting in the emo corner going on about 'how sorry he was, he had to do it, it was his job' the whole scene was… amusing to say the least.

It made Naruko smile a real smile something she hasn't done in years, not a stupid goofy smile, a real smile.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Naruko spoke, gaining both parents attention who looked at her as if saying continue. "It seems my life is a bit far complex than all intended purposes." She continued which both parents responded with confused looks at her.

'How the hell am I supposed to tell them.' Naruko thought to herself.

"Have you ever believed in reincarnation?" Naruko asked in hopes this wouldn't make her sound crazy.

" **Oh this is going to be rich."** The Kyuubi said.

"Shut up, well have either of you believed in it?" Naruko asks, this time agitated about being ignored the first time.

"I probably would." Kushina responded with a grin, Minato on the other hand looked skeptical. "Reincarnation? What's this got to do with anything?"

"Have you heard about the Sage of the Six Paths?" Naruko asked gaining nods of confirmation that they both have.

'This is going to take a long time.' Naruko says to herself before going onto in-depth detail about being the Sennin's mother, memories that she unlocked, the Ten-Tails and the Shinju's fruit before finishing off her explanation.

"Wow." Both Kushina and Minato are at a loss for words, staring at their child in awe and fear, they just pray she's changed from her previous life.

"Why did you tell us all of this?" Minato asks, in hopes to shed some light on the subject of her gaining peace through power.

With a sigh Naruko answered "Weather you see me as Kaguya or Naruko, I am neither in being I am both, with the same memories and powers, but in actuality I am a new person entirely made up of both personality's and memories of Kaguya and Naruko."

"You're saying that not only are you Naruko but you're also Kaguya at the same time." Kushina asks, it was more of a statement rather than a question though.

"Precisely." Naruko responded.

"What are you going to do now?" Minato asks.

"Probably leave Konoha for five years to train before returning, take down an organization that is set on capturing all the tailed beasts in recreating the Ten-Tails to rule the world." Naruko responded as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Where will you go?" This time both parents spoke at the same time.

"I don't see this having any of your concerned." Naruko responded.

"Just tell us!" Kushina demanded from her daughter.

Kushina would soon later regret those words because as soon as she heard the words she dropped to the ground.

With a smile Naruko turned and stared down her mother and with a small whisper of "Uzushiogakure" it was heard by everyone though, Minato, Kushina and even the Kyuubi looked at her, there was a silence.

"How will you get in?" Minato asks trying to break the tension.

"You forget something pretty boy." Kushina giggled at this, whilst Minato frowned and grumbled something. "I am Uzumaki by blood, and not only that, I was the first person to ever hold chakra in my system I know how it all works, plus I could do things with seals that would make your jaw drop." Naruko said.


	2. Changes

**Lost Life**

 **Chapter Two – Changes**

Waking up in a white room wasn't a different experience for the young Uzumaki now turned Ōtsutsuki she was used to hearing the noise of the machine that was connected to her pulse, the constant beeping was like a soothing hum for some reason.

 _'Then again, I could do without the cords jabbed into my body.'_ Naruko thought, these where of course the only things that really annoyed the girl other than waking up in a hospital, the cords where a nuisance even if they were necessary, most of the time the doctors didn't even put them in the right place.

' _ **You're dealing with this reincarnation thing pretty well.'**_ The Kyuubi cut in, adding his two cents.

' _Not surprising, I have changed allot in the hours that have past, I am starting to relive memories again as Kaguya and then some of my old memories as Naruko are popping in like a battle of wills.'_ Naruko responded to the Tailed-beast.

Of course she was a little confused as to why this was happening now, why would it not happen when she was born? She didn't really get to have a conversation with her past self so most of the questions she wants to ask will have to go un answered for now.

Staring at the plain white ceiling was getting tiresome, so she decided to sit up, taking it slowly as to not hit herself with nausea she looked around the room a little to get a bearing as to where she was, while she knew she was in a hospital, Naruko wanted a sense of feeling as to what room she was in.

Looking around the room she spotted a door to her left and a window to her right, she closed her eyes and concentrated and was able to sense three other people in the room four including herself, obviously ANBU watching over her.

' _Usually a squad of ANBU contained four people, so where was the fourth one?'_ Naruko ask herself, of course she didn't expect anyone to answer her question, but it was answered seconds later when the door to her room opened and an old man walked in.

The old man didn't have anything notable about himself, accept the way he carried himself like a person who has been through war and survived, Naruko noticed the old man was on guard constantly. The old man was Hiruzen Sarutobi, wearing what was the robes of the Hokage, while other may think that he was too old to be a Kage, Naruko could tell by the look in his eyes that he could probably be one of the strongest people alive right now, even if he isn't in his prime.

"Jiji." Naruko whispered.

"Naruko." Hiruzen spoke in a sincere tone. "Are you alright young one?"

Naruko although not liking being called young because technically she is the oldest person alive at the moment, nodded and responded with a kind smile.

"You look different." He spoke in an amusing tone, he waved his hand in the air and Naruko could no longer feel the ANBU in the room. "What's happ-"

Hiruzen was about to continue until Naruko Interrupted him with a single name "Kushina Uzumaki."

There was silence and Naruko was looking dead into the sandaime Hokage's eyes as if daring him to say something. With a sigh the battle of wills was over and the eyes of Sandaime closed as if recalling a memory, a memory of a hyper young girl with dazzling red hair and the smile she wore that would make even the most depressed people happy if not for a single moment.

"Allot has happened within the hours that have past Jiji, I've met my mother." He looked into her eyes with shock bit she continued. "I have met my father." The Sandaime was shocked that he choked on his own breath.

"I have also talked with the Kyuubi." The sandaime was about to interrupt her be she held up her own hand "and you needn't worry about the beast." She said with confidence, the Sandaime though was at a loss for words.

"I can explain the change of appearance if you believe me." Naruko spoke in a soft voice, obviously doubting the Sandaime would believe her.

"Go ahead child, I doubt anything else could surprise me." The Sandaime would later of course doubt saying these words, if the cheeky smile on Naruko's face was evident enough then the twinkle of mischief in her eyes was troubling.

* * *

With a heavy sigh the Sandaime sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed that Naruko was currently sitting in, he looked lost in thought, or one could say speechless. This is to be expected of course this has hardly if ever happened before in the world.

' _Reincarnation, who would have thought such a thing existed after all.'_ These where the thoughts currently going through the mind of the Sandaime Hokage.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I won't be staying in this village." Naruko responded "If the people found out what has happened this night, then not only will they wish to turn me into a mindless weapon with little to no emotion, yes I am talking about your friend Danzo." Naruko said giving him a pointed look, the Sandaime responded with a heavy sigh but didn't interrupt the girl knowing this to true.

"They will also turn me into breeding stock to fuel their petty wars with my children." She finished with a sour look, this village and their morals where disgusting.

"You will come back?" The Sandaime asked with a curious but hopeful expression.

Naruko responded with a sigh "In time, when I have regained most, if not all of my powers, then and only then will I return."

"I will let you go then, only if you keep in contact with me." The Sandaime spoke as he started to get out of the chair he was currently sitting in. "Come by my office later and I will give you a something to contact me with, rest well Naruko." With that the Sandaime smiled one last time at Naruko and walked out the door.

' _ **Why did you tell him who you where?'**_ The Kyuubi asked out of milled curiosity, the beast would have thought the girl would keep this under lock and key.

' _While I don't trust him fully, he is the only person who has my respect, plus he is also my ticket to the way out of this village, without the use of useless violence.'_ Naruko responded to the Kyuubi, in a sage like tone. Though she didn't need to present an answer to the Kyuubi she would indulge the beast.

' _ **Whatever.'**_ Was the last thing heard before all went quiet, Naruko spared one last look out the window to her left to see the full moon in all its glory, before she rested her head back down on the pillow of the hospital bed and fell asleep dreaming of memories long since forgotten.

* * *

 _The world was dying, ashes float around in the air following the breeze of the wind and fire danced in rhythm with the breeze, and the trees where dead shriveled up and grey, where they were previously brown with green leaves. Except for one giant root, which was white in color extending towards the sky, the root branched off in different directions, looking like a giant tree, but it held no leaves, this was the only thing that looked alive in the world._

" _Kaguya!" a voice broke through the wind. "What have you done?!"_

 _Turning toward the voice, we see multiple people, but the voice belonged to a man that looked to be the age of 40, he had white hair that was short cut to his neck, and he was wearing white armor lined with gold, a white cloak with a black sigil of a dragon wrapped around a sword, This man was Forgas Ōtsutsuki father and leader of the royal clan Ōtsutsuki._

" _Eating that fruit was forbidden! What you have done was against the laws set to us by our ancestors!" Forgas spoke as he looked at his daughter with disappointed eyes._

" _Laws that were set for what?" she asked the crowd of people namely her clan. "You are all cowards." The crowd gasped, Forgas looked at his daughter with nothing but anger. "You follow laws because you are scared of the outcome, the consequence, but you don't know what the consequence of eating this fruit." The 16 year old girl stated. "I do however."_

" _Kaguya, you have lost your mind!" Forgas responded to the girl "You will pay for disobeying the laws, with your head." Forgas pulled out the sword hanging on his left side and charged towards his daughter, Kaguya showed no difference towards the man and stood there with a bored look._

 _When Forgas was close enough and about to make contact with his sword Kaguya had disappeared and reappeared behind the man, everyone gasped, how had she moved so fast? Forgas had soon gone up in an explosion of blood and fell to the floor, gasping for breath._

 _The crowd was shocked not only had she moved so fast for their eyes to follow but she had also cut her father in multiple places causing a shower of blood to fly into the air, when they got over their shock they all started to charge the girl they once saw as their princess._

 _It was all for naught, not even trying they were all pushed to the floor by power that was so omnipotent it scared the life out of all of them, 30 people died without her even lifting a finger, Kaguya had turned to her father that was barely alive, the man was staring out at all the people that looked as if they had just dropped dead._

" _I have seen a future after eating that fruit." Kaguya stated, they both made eye contact, and that's when her father truly noticed her eyes, they were white and hypnotizing, but she also had a third eye that was in the center of her fore head, the eye was red with a ripple of rings containing a pattern of nine tomoe._

" _The others will find out what has happened here." Forgas spoke, as if she was going to get punished for the crimes she has committed._

" _I plan on it, father."_

* * *

Waking up to the sunlight coming through the room Naruko looked around, everything was suddenly clearer and brighter, getting out of the hospital bed she walked towards the bathroom section of the room, once she was inside the bathroom she walked over to the basin and began to run the water intending on washing her face.

But she looked into the mirror first, and she smiled. _'My eyes are back.'_ Looking down she looked for the scars from last night and noticed she had none, thanks to her healing abilities, she also noticed her lack of attire but thankful that god awful orange jumpsuit was nowhere in sight, possibly destroyed from last night.

Having a quick shower and walking back to look into the mirror she decided to conjure up some clothes that looked similar to what she wore in her previous life, she decided cast an illusion over her eyes and forehead, least she be spotted by a Hyūga, her eyes changed to a royal purple and the line on her forehead that represented her third-eye disappeared.

Walking back into the main room where the hospital bed was she looked around just in case she forgot anything. When she realized she wouldn't be leaving anything behind she headed out of the room and down the hallway towards the exit of the hospital.

On her way down the hall she got looks from the staff as if trying to figure out who she was, none of them would recognize her of course so she didn't seem fit to pay attention to any of them, Naruko walked with her eyes closed and expanded her senses using her chakra hearing everything that was going on around her and seeing peoples chakra.

Noticing that everyone's chakra was blue was troubling at first, she wasn't really used to anyone other than herself and her sons having chakra in their system.

Exiting the hospital she noticed a group of people standing to the left of the entrance, they seemed to be civilians, if they were 'ninja' she would be very surprised with how low their chakra is, unless of course they bought their way to the rank they are.

Sparing one last glance over to the group of people and hearing the mumblings of 'Demon' and 'Must die' she turned around and continued to walk away from the hospital towards the Hokage tower with her eyes closed.

Arriving at the Hokage tower she walked right in and straight past the secretary, the woman tried to stop her but as soon as she opened her eyes and made eye contact with the woman, the woman was instantly put to sleep, Naruko cast an illusion over her that was untraceable without being trained in the illusionary arts, illusions are different to genjutsu.

Walking up the stairs she walked up to the door labeled 'Hokage' the only door on the level, With a roll of her eyes she walked in to see Hiruzen having a conversation with three other people, of course you couldn't really call it a conversation as the three other people in the room where the only ones doing the talking.

These three people were the village elders namely, Homura Mitokado a male between the ages of 60 and 65, Koharu Utatane a female between the ages of 60 and 65 and Danzō Shimura a male between the ages of 60 and 65.

Naruko noticed they hadn't even realized that she had walked in, she also noticed they were talking about her, Hiruzen being the only one to realize that she had walked into the room was about to tell them to leave but Naruko waved him off giving him a pointed look as to say. 'I'll handle this.'

"I didn't realize a dictatorship was run by three old people who don't do anything but govern a council and sit on their asses." Naruko spoke with a loud voice that held authority, it seemed to do the job she wanted and the three people stopped their whining, at not getting their own way and turned towards the source to find a little girl, their faces where filled with rage and anger as they were about to yell at the girl but she spoke again voice laced with chakra.

"I also didn't realize that the three elders where a bunch of 5 year olds, complaining to their mother about not getting the toy they wanted." The three elders faces where further filled with rage. "Perhaps it's time to retire them Hiruzen, they obviously don't know what it means to be, advisors." Naruko finished, sending the three elders into a speechless state.

"Now listen hear!" Koharu seemed to snap out of her speechless state and wanted to put this girl in her place.

"Koharu, Homura and Danzō get out of my office, we will speak about your retirement later." Hiruzen spoke with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

Koharu and Homura left but Danzō seemed like he wasn't done, he looked at the girl as if trying to do something, when he realized it wasn't working he walked out of Hiruzen's office sparing one last glance at the girl, if he looked hard enough he would of noticed the color of her chakra, luckily he didn't.

"That man, he has an eye with power, behind that bandage of his." Naruko spoke sending Hiruzen into a shocked state.

"You're sure of this Naruko?" Hiruzen spoke, he wanted this confirmed, if he did, he finally had a reason to put Danzō into the ground, his friend had lost his way long ago, and he was beyond redemption, just like his old student.

"Yes, perhaps it was from an Uchiha, were they not recently all killed by the clan heir Itachi Uchiha the sharingan I believe they call it." Naruko spoke looking off to the side, the sharingan want a thing when she was around "That man also had two chakra signatures following him, they were hidden well, too good for ANBU."

"Dammit! I told him to get rid of that NE program." Hiruzen shouted, annoyed that his old friend has fallen so low. "Anyway, I suppose you will be leaving now Naruko?" He asked, when he got a nod in response he got out of his Hokage chair, and walked over to Naruko, handing the girl a piece of paper he looked her in the eyes "This will allow you to contact me, there is a seal on the back of this piece of paper that will allow you to write to me, it will connect with the paper I have in my desk."

Looking at Naruko a little longer he bent down and hugged the girl, surprising her, but she did return it nonetheless. "Even though you are two different people I still see you as my own grand-daughter." Hiruzen spoke in a sincere tone, braking the hug Hiruzen looked at the girl before bringing out another scroll. "I thought it best to give you something else, a scroll containing your inheritance, they are yours by birthright."

Looking at the scroll she saw the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, obviously her mother Kushina had prepared this if the worst was to come, she pocketed the contact paper and the scroll as she doesn't have any seals set up yet and looked one last time at Hiruzen.

"I will be going then, please keep my absence a secret from the council, no doubt Danzō will come after me if found that I am no longer within the walls Konoha."

"Where will you be going Naruko?" Hiruzen asked.

"Somewhere lost in History." She said, with that she walked out of the Hokage's office leaving him to think, although she spoke in code she made it plainly clear where she would be going.

"Uzushio" He whispered, before returning to his desk to continue with paperwork.

* * *

Naruko had arrived at her apartment, which had somehow survived the previous night, ANBU must have acted fast enough to save the building. Currently she was looking for sealing equipment so she can place seals on her clothes.

It didn't take long to do so, and now she had storage seals placed on her clothes, she could add more seals but she would do so later, it was now time to head to Uzushiogakure which gave her a perfect opportunity to test her abilities to get there faster than walking or running.

Opening a portal she walked through it leaving Konoha behind. When she was on the other side of the portal it closed and she was in another dimension, looking around she saw it was a desolated desert, nothing could be seen for miles except sand, getting sick of this place she opened a portal which hopefully would leader her to Uzushio.

Stepping through the portal she noticed that she wasn't in Uzushio, instead she was on a beach looking out to the ocean, before she could do anything she heard a scream, looking towards the source of the scream she saw a girl that looked the same age as herself running away from three full grown men.

"Come back here girl!" one of the men yelled.

They had been running towards Naruko, and they didn't even realize that yet, she was interested though about why they were chasing after this girl, the girl was interesting she had red hair that came to the middle of her back it was swaying because she was running, red hair was a common trait for those with Uzumaki blood, could she be related to Naruko?

So lost in thought that Naruko forgot they were running towards her until the girl ran into her, falling onto her back with the girl landing on top of her, the men stopped and looked down towards the two girls with grins, thinking they had finally caught the red haired girl and scored a little extra by capturing another girl.

"Maybe we can have some fun with them." One of the men seemed to say with a perverse grin, snapping Naruko's attention to the trio of men.

' _Slavers still exists in this time.'_ Naruko thought in disgust, looking towards the girl currently lying on her stomach she could see she was scared and looked like she had lost hope, resigning to her fate. Standing up Naruko placed the girl behind her back and looked at the men with a bored expression, her eyes though told another story.

"Look guys, the girl thinks she can take us on." The man said laughing, the other two soon joined in until they were all pressed to the floor by Killing Intent, and this made all three of them chock on their breath and soil themselves.

Naruko meanwhile looked at them with such anger that they would die by simply being in her presence, but she would saver this, if there was one thing that Naruko Uzumaki hated above all else it was rape, but to rape a child is a sentence that will get you sent to the ninth level of maki as food for the demons.

The men on the floor couldn't do anything but look up to the girl that made them look like ants, they saw her wave a hand in the air and were about to question this, until skeletal hands rose from the ground and grabbed them, pulling them down beneath the earth into a fiery cave, once there the three men could finally stand, they looked around for an exit but heard a loud rumble that shook the cave, sending rocks to fall to the ground.

That's when a beast emerged from the ground that looked like a three headed dog that was on fire, the three men screamed and tried to run but it was all for naught as the three headed do got a hold of them and began to eat them.

Naruko looked on as the three men looked at her and then their eyes went stone white, dead.

The girl behind Naruko looked shocked that a girl her age could do something like this with a simple wave of her hand, the girl was too busy being shocked that she didn't realize that Naruko was looking at her until she saw someone waving their hand in her face, instantly causing her to get scared that what happened to those men may happened to her.

Instantly realizing her mistake Naruko spoke to her in a soft tone. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, It's okay, you're safe now." Giving the girl a smile.

The girl suddenly tackled Naruko hugging her and crying into her neck. "Thank you, thank you so much!" she said hugging her tighter as if she was a life line.

Pushing the girl away she held her at arm's reach. "Who are you? Why where those men after you?" Naruko asked.

"They wanted me to be a slave, they killed mummy and, and" the girl burst into tears again.

Instantly getting the Idea of what happened Naruko hugged her again. "What's your name?" Naruko asked still hugging the girl.

"M-my name is Shari U-uzumaki."


	3. Conflict

Apologies for taking so long I was busy with other commitments - University.

Hopefully it's a chapter you will all enjoy.

* * *

 **Lost Life**

 **Chapter Three – Conflict**

The girl was odd to Naruko, mind you she hardly if ever, conversed with anyone herself but this was insane. The girl orphaned no less than two hours ago was like a chatter box, constantly asking odd questions. Maybe it was an Uzumaki thing.

Naruko and her companion were now on their way to Uzushio. Deciding to forgo making a portal without proper training, least she end up in the middle of Iwa. She decided to just do it the civilian way. Rent a boat. Shari decided to tag along with her becoming her new 'companion' of sorts. Naruko wasn't about to just say 'no' and leave one of the last family members she has to fend for herself.

When Naruko had mentioned the fact she was on her way to Uzushio, Shari practically begged to let her come along, stating that 'she had always wanted to visit the place her family had originated from' even if it was destroyed. Shari had even started telling Naruko the stories her mother once told her about the beautiful place Uzushio used to be.

"There it is!" Shari had called out, spotting Uzushio in the distance.

True enough Naruko opened her eyes and looked towards the place Shari was looking at. There it was, the broken city. The once prosperous village was nothing but ruins, buildings which were made of rock where broken and crumbled down to the endless sea. It was a rather depressing site but despite that it still had a warm feeling to it for both the girls.

"What is this feeling?" Shari asked looking at Naruko for an explanation.

"Perhaps our family still guards this place, even in death." Naruko said speaking in a calm tone.

"Does that mean they are welcoming us?" The question itself was even a mystery to Naruko.

It was a curious question but it could be true. Naruko herself couldn't answer, as she didn't know whether or not it was true.

As the boat slowly drifted towards the land, pushed further by the waves that crashed against the island they finally arrived. Without anything happening perhaps they were actually being welcomed, perhaps even guided? The Uzumaki where naturally stronger in their seals and their vast expanse of chakra; perhaps it was a fail-safe in case the island was ever laid under siege and they were to fall.

Despite being so easy to access for the girls, Naruko couldn't sense anyone else on the island. Being out of 'practice' as she would put it may have something to do with it.

As the girls left the boat and stepped foot on the land, one with excitement and the other being alert; they both walked across the shore towards what seemed to be a broken gate. Whilst everything else was made of stone buildings and such, it seemed the gate was made out of wood. There was nothing oddly specific about the gate though except for the word 'Uzu' which could be made out, the rest of the gate though - was destroyed.

With a timid look Shari looked over to Naruko to ask a question, before she could though a sudden wind swept over the both of them. It picked up both of their long hair and bristled their clothes as the wind moved past them and into the once prosperous village. They could hear a faint sound; the sound was something akin to a flute playing. Perhaps it was the wind moving between the destroyed buildings but it was oddly comforting – for both of them. Naruko started to walk into the village – if it could be called that.

Shari on the other hand was too distracted to notice, until Naruko turned around and called for her to catch up. Picking up her feet and running towards Naruko did they then notice an odd site, a building – a single building stood, untouched from all the destruction surrounding it.

"Do you think that maybe-"

"I believe so." Naruko answered the unasked question.

Moving towards the buildings entrance both girls noticed something – on the door looked to be a seal. A seal that Naruko read to be – lock. On moving in for a closer inspection did Naruko notice that within the seal Lock – it had many underlying seals such as; blood, preservation, guidance, soul and something that Naruko couldn't make out but it looked to be something along the lines of – defensive death. Possibly a fail-safe in case anyone without Uzumaki blood tried to open or unlock the seal – would result in death.

Naruko then looked at her hand – towards Shari and then did something that made Shari look like a fish out of water – bit her thumb, hard. To the point that blood started to dribble down her thumb and onto the dirt floor.

"N-Naruko!"

"Relax."

With that she placed her thumb onto the seal - it glowed for a few seconds. Then it stated to dissipate. The door could be heard unlocking, Naruko smiled and pushed the door open – the preservation seal could do nothing to stop the door from squeaking, rather loudly.

"Hello."

* * *

 _A young Kaguya around the age of four sat on the lap of her mother, a beautiful woman – With long white hair styled into two buns that where held together with two thin silver needles, a face that held no wrinkles, eyes that were deep blue in color - a perfect hourglass figure, feminine hands with long manicured nails. She wore a white robe with a symbol on the back that had a dragon entwined with it. The symbol represented infinity. Her name was Kazuchi Ōtsutsuki the queen of the clan._

 _She held a book in front of Kaguya and herself and was reading from it to the young girl. The book was thick and made of black leather and was embroidered with gold lining, on the front of the book was a dragon – also embroidered with gold. The book contained many pages that held many detailed stories, whether or not these stories were fiction or not - was left for those who read it to decide._

 _Kazuchi was reading the story of the three brothers to young Kaguya. A story where two brothers are granted gifts – and the younger one nothing._

" _Many years ago, three brothers traveled are dangerous road, they came upon an unusual sight – a man was lying on the ground bleeding to death. The eldest brother Sadami stopped and walked over to the man and lent down – seeing his brother go to help the man Baretto the middle brother went over to also help. The younger brother Taichi didn't know how to help as he was too young."_

" _Why didn't he help?" Kaguya asked_

" _Do you want me to read this to you or not?"_

" _Sorry."_

" _Now then – Taichi observed his brothers from a far help this man, they bandaged him up and lifted him together. The brothers continued to a place where they could rest and set up camp, cooked some food and made sure the man was alright. In the morning the brothers awoke but the man was not where they left him."_

" _Where was he mummy?"_

 _Kazuchi gave Kaguya a pointed look yet continued to read._

" _The brothers where confused – especially Taichi having checked on the man half way into the night. Everything was revealed though as when they were eating breakfast a brilliant light shined in the center of the camp where they were eating. The man appeared – yet he looked different, no longer was he hurt and he seemed to be able to walk fine. The man spoke with a thousand voices 'You have passed my test, many before you have just walked by and left me there – for that you shall be rewarded.' The eldest brother Sadami asked 'what sort of reward' the man revealed himself to be the Shinigami and said 'you two shall have what you desire most – power.' Baretto looked confused 'Two of us?' he asked. 'Yes only you and Sadami shall receive my gift' the Shinigami responded."_

" _But what about Taichi!"_

" _Kaguya, quiet!"_

" _Sorry mummy, I'll be quiet now."_

" _Good girl, now where was I? Ah yes – 'Yes only you and Sadami shall receive my gift' the Shinigami responded. Sadami looked confused. 'But what about our youngest brother Taichi?' looking over the brother looked angry and a little bit jealous. 'He did not help – therefore he does not get a reward.' Baretto being the noblest of the brothers asked 'Can I give up my reward then?' the two brothers Sadami and Taichi looked at him in complete astonishment. 'Why would you do that?' the Shinigami questioned, 'Taichi is little and didn't know how to help, it would be unfair if I were to receive some power and he wasn't' Baretto responded. The Shinigami looked at the three brothers then decided something – all the brothers seemed to glow. 'I have halved the power I was going to give you both and gave it to your brother. Farewell' and with that the Shinigami disappeared."_

 _Kazuchi closed the book and looked down at her daughter – who looked like she had a million and one questions about the story._

" _Now Kaguya do you understand the moral of the story?" Kazuchi asked looking at her daughter with a questioning gaze._

" _I think so. Baretto was willing to give up his power for his brother because it wouldn't be fair."_

 _As Kazuchi nodded Kaguya continued._

" _But that's stupid, the Shinigami should have just given the power to Sadami."_

 _Now that surprised Kazuchi – she hadn't heard anyone say that about the story before, not even her eldest son._

" _Explain."_

" _Well – think about it. The Shinigami could have ignored Baretto's plea and gave all the power to Sadami – then Taichi couldn't complain because neither he nor Baretto had any power at all." Kaguya explained._

" _An interesting look at things Kaguya." Kazuchi praised – it was enough to make Kaguya's cheeks redden_

" _But you best keep those thoughts to yourself – now time for bed."_

" _But I'm not tired." Kaguya whined – all the while rubbing her eye and yawning._

" _If you don't go to sleep now – the tickle monster will come and get you." Kazuchi replied a bright smile on her face, as she put the book aside and slowly brought up her hands and wiggled her fingers._

 _Kaguya squeaked and ran away from her mother – her mother on the other hand gave chase. The halls where soon filled with laughter from the duo._

* * *

Naruko and Shari both jumped in surprise as a voice greeted them.

"Finally an Uzumaki has come to claim back this land!"

The voice was female interestingly enough. The voice was coming from behind them so they both turned around and gazed at the female.

"G-Ghost." Naruko said, pointing at the person.

The 'Ghost' smirked and said "I'm not a ghost. Mito Uzumaki at your service." She gave a mock curtsy.

Mito Uzumaki was beautiful she was tall and shapely. Having a feminine face with full lips and gorgeous amethyst colored eyes. Deep red hair that was held into two buns – the buns where held together with two wooden sticks – chopsticks if you would. She wore a white kimono that had red lining. She held her hands in front of her – both sleeves interloping to cover them.

"B-But – you're dead." Shari said.

"Of course and I still am dead. I am nothing but a clone of the original – an advanced blood technique if you would." Mito explained – the smirk never leaving her face.

"You set those seals on this place to preserve Uzumaki knowledge. Didn't you?" Naruko asked.

Mito nodded. "I did indeed – it was a safety precaution. My father disagreed always saying nothing would happen. Better to be safe than sorry was always my way of explaining it, so he gave in and let me place them there."

"Is that why you look so young? The seals were placed here – I would guess, straight after your marriage to the Shodaime Hokage?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, I was worried of course. I had a right to be – I was no longer home. Another reason my father let me do it I suppose, it allowed me to ease my mind. Now then shall we move inside?"

Mito smiled and moved inside, making the other two follow her. As they walked inside the door closed slowly behind them, making them jump slightly.

"Now then I am also here to guide one of you to the chamber of knowledge. Be warned though – only someone worthy of being the clan leader can make it through the chamber." Mito explained.

"So essentially it's a test to becoming the clan head?" Shari asked.

At Mito's nodding head Shari then turned to Naruko.

"Then Naruko should do it." Shari stated.

"Oh?" Mito questioned – lifting a delicate eyebrow.

"Naruko saved me – brought me here. She came here with a purpose. Although I don't know that purpose I feel as if this, Chamber of Knowledge is the thing she came after." Shari explained.

Mito and Shari then both turned to stare at Naruko – in response Naruko looked at Mito.

Smirking Naruko asked a single question – the answer would shock both Mito and Shari.

"Mito – do you believe in reincarnation?"

* * *

 _When Kaguya was fourteen it was still believed women where weak – she had to prove them wrong. Her older brothers where firm believers that the men had to do the hard work – fighting for the clan. Kaguya wanted to prove them wrong so she sought help from the only person who would help her – her mother Kazuchi._

 _Kazuchi hadn't changed much as Kaguya grew older. True she had gained some age lines and wrinkles but she still looked as beautiful as she did when Kaguya was little. Kaguya had always wanted to be like her mother – beautiful until she died. Yet hold wisdom beyond her years._

 _Kazuchi was also known to many as a skill blade wielder – she could fight with her father - Forgas on even grounds and sometimes even prove to be able to overpower her father due to being nimble and agile. This is the main reason she sought council from her mother – if Kaguya could possibly be able to persuade her mother into training her she could prove her worth._

 _Kaguya made her way to her mother and knelt in front of her – surprising Kazuchi and Forgas, who were discussing something she didn't bother herself with._

" _Mother." Kaguya spoke. "I wish for you to train me in the ways of the sword."_

 _Kazuchi stared at Kaguya in wonder, knowing why she wanted this. Kazuchi didn't question her – but why did she seek her mother of all people? She could have sought someone who was much more skilled then herself._

" _I know what you want to ask mother – but I cannot let a man train me. They don't know how a woman moves. You know how agile our bodies can be. I have seen you fight father. You are skilled – that is why I want you to train me. I will accept no one else." Kaguya explained the unasked question._

 _Kazuchi looked into her daughter's eyes and saw the fire in them – the will to prove her worth, to prove herself in front of the clan. Who was she to deny._

" _No." Was her father's simple response._

 _Kazuchi turned to look at Forgas - and Kaguya looked up to stare at her father. She felt betrayed, her own father didn't want her to be trained. She could defend herself this way! Prove that she doesn't need guards._

" _Why father!?"_

" _You will not be trained." Forgas responded and with that he stood and left – making it known that it was not up for discussion._

" _I'm sorry darling." Kazuchi said, allowing her lips to pull into a downcast expression._

" _I don't care what he says." Kaguya said, surprising her mother. "He dictates little in my life. The decision is yours and yours alone. Train me." Kaguya continued._

 _Kazuchi thought about it – Forgas had no reason to deny her request what so ever, father or not. She asked her mother. Then she made her decision – a decision that would shake the world._

" _Meet me at the Hollow tomorrow morning at dawn. If you're late expect punishment."_

 _Kaguya squealed and hugged her mother then ran off with a massive grin on her face – Kazuchi laughed at how Kaguya reacted – she didn't know what she was in for._

" _Still a child at heart."_

 _With that Kazuchi returned to reading a familiar book._


End file.
